harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Watkins marriage is over
Susan and Gen Corwin were waiting on their relative, Monica McAndrews Corwin, to figure out what she was going to do. She had received an offer to move to Canada, and begin work as a political correspondent for the CBC. Monica, on the other hand, wasn't sure about working in TV, because she had only worked in newspapers. "Many newspaper reporters did well in TV," Susan said, "how about Lou Grant?" "He was a TV character, Sue," Monica said, "I don't think that analogy works in this one." "It may well work," Gen said, "and you said the money was good." "It IS a fine salary," Monica said, "given that I DO have political experience back in the UK." "So," Susan said, "are you going to?" Monica grinned, "Why not?" she said in a determined voice, "I call it a new frontier!" So, that day, Susan, Monica and Gen were getting their things packed for the long trip to Canada. They would drive Monica to Ottawa and get her settled. The next day, Monica called the CBC and accepted their offer. The network helped her find a temporary housing situation in Ottawa, until she found a permanent apartment. However, with the money she had saved from her job at the Sentinel, plus the royalties on her books that she had published, she had looked for an apartment and found one in a loft in downtown Ottawa. She bought the condo outright and was ready for her new adventure. Alex and Dylan were helping everyone get their things ready. "You have a safe trip, Mom," Alex said, hugging his mother. "We will," Susan said, "Dylan, tell Shelby that I will hopefully see her at holiday." "I think that can be easily arranged, Mom," Dylan said as he hugged her, "Mom was talking about a big get together, but since she and Dad are going to be going around the world, no telling what could happen." "You are most welcome to come to Canada and be with us too," Gen suggested. "That may be what we may do," Dylan said, "with Rosemary and Hannah moving to London with Sharon Whittemaier; Mom and Dad around the world and all. Maybe Sheila, Anyssa, and the others could do that too." "Count us in," Alex smiled. "That is what we will do," Susan smiled, "see you then." Monica hugged Dylan and Alex, "You two be good to one another," she said. "I know that can be done, Cousin Monica," Alex smiled. Then the truck pulled out as the Corwins set off for Canada. "Do you think Anyssa would join us?" Alex asked. "I don't know," Dylan said truthfully, "Anyssa and Bryan might have Susie and Ellen come to town for Christmas like we did that one year, when we all were together." "The holidays next year are going to be so different when we all move away," Alex said. "That's not for a while though," Dylan smiled, "we'll have plenty of time to figure that out when the time comes. So, let's not worry about it, ok? Let's get some dinner, I am famished." The two sat down to dinner at the Cafe, with some steaming clam chowder between them. "Have you heard anything from the Watkins?" Alex asked. "Nothing," Dylan admitted, "except what Allen has already told me." Just then, Allen came up, "Hi guys," he said, "I have to talk to you all. Where's Sheila?" "We just got done getting my mom packed to go to Canada," Alex said, "and we're finishing dinner here. Is something wrong?" "I just got a call from my Aunt Victoria," Allen said, "nothing major is wrong, it's just the divorce was finalized today." "Allen, we're dreadfully sorry," Alex said, "how bad was it?" "Worse than dreadful," Allen said sadly. "Did Catherine find out?" Dylan asked. "Yeah," Allen said, "Catherine found out everything; and she was delighted. Nick and her are still in Hawaii, and they are living there permanently, from what she told me." "Permanently?" Dylan asked, "Oh, brother. How did things get divided?" "It was acrimonious!" Allen said, disgusted about the whole thing, "Mom demanded that she be given half of everything, and what was worse, was that she wanted the House in Hawaii for herself!" "But your sister and her husband live there," Alex said, "how could she make claim on that?" "Yeah, that was what Aunt Monica said," Allen said, "and she and Grandmother tried to talk her down from that, but they were not successful." "Surely the judge?" Dylan said. "Oh, the judge put a stop to THAT one," Allen assured Dylan, patting his sensitive cousin in-law on the shoulder, "since the house was bought by my father BEFORE the marriage, that asset was left alone. Catherine and Nick now have complete control of the house. You can be sure Mom pitched a fit about that. She also made an attempt to get some of the profits from Watkins Industries." "Oh no!" Alex said, "Seems as if she meant business." "She certainly did, Alex," Allen said, "but once again, she failed in her attempts. Since Watkins was a family corporation, that was left alone too. The judge didn't buy any of Mom's reasoning for one minute, and her requests were denied. The Wentzels are wealthy themselves, and Mom certainly knew that. I think she did this to spite Dad." "I bet your grandmother and aunt were right furious," Alex said. "Yeah, they certainly were," Allen said, "but not at Dad, more so at Mom. They were trying to keep it from becoming a blood bath. Which was what it became. Catherine is not speaking to Mom; in fact I doubt if she ever will speak to her again, after all this, and I think Sheila and I won't ever speak to her again either. Until Mom sees what she is doing is ruining things with everyone, then nobody is speaking to her." "What about your grandmother and aunt?" Dylan asked. "They aren't speaking to her either," Allen said, " and they were sure sorry that they ever came for the proceedings here, but they are letting her remain with them in Syracuse. As wealthy as they are, family means something. Mom isn't cut off from the Wentzel money, but she IS cut off from the Watkins money. Dad reissued the Watkins Industries stocks into fourths. One fourth for him; one fourth for Aunt Victoria; one fourth for Catherine and Nick, and one fourth for Sheila and me." "That sounds fair," Dylan said, "given that it's your father's company." "Mom raised a stink about it though," Allen said, "she demanded that she be given something, because of her long term 'devotion' to the family!" Allen's face crumpled in disgust at his mother's tactics. "Her 'devotion'?" Alex said, "She DOES have her nerve!" "I was on my way to get Sheila at the fashion house," Allen said, "we're going to visit Dad and Aunt Victoria. Would you two want to come with?" Alex and Dylan agreed. They paid the bill for dinner and then called the house and let Velda know what they were doing. "Very well, my dears," Velda said happily, "I will call you later on." After picking up Sheila, the four drove to Boston's Beacon Hill area. In a large house on Louisburg Square, was the new house where Megan and Jonathan Danielson, along with Betty Anderson, Robert Watkins and Victoria Jensen lived. "Allen, my dear," Victoria said, coming to him, and hugging him. "I brought Sheila, Dylan and Alex as well," Allen grinned. Victoria hugged Dylan gently, "Allen told me what happened," she said, "are you all right?" "I'm doing much better," Dylan reassured Victoria, "I had it bottled up for a long time." "I am very glad for that," Robert Watkins said, as he hugged Dylan, "I know it was hard, but you did the best that you could do." A while later, everyone was in the main dining room. Megan and Jonathan had gone to dinner and Betty had gone with them. "I'm sure that Allen has told you, Sheila, Dylan and Alex," Robert said, "about how the stocks were divided. One fourth for me; a fourth for Victoria; a fourth for Catherine and a fourth for Allen. For Catherine, I also included Nick, and for Allen, I included you, Sheila. I also came across some other stocks for Watkins Industries, some that I had for some years before I met and married Allison. I held onto them for a long time. I want to stress that these are very good PRIME, I mean PRIME stocks. I am setting these up, in the following order, a fourth for Catherine and Nick, a fourth for Allen and Sheila; a fourth for Me and Victoria, and a fourth for you and Alex, Dylan." Dylan's eyes bulged. "WOW!" he said. Robert grinned, "Yes," he said, "that was what I thought too." Alex gave Dylan a hug. "I am sure Mother will be after those too," Allen said worriedly, "if she hasn't already." "She did try for those stocks too," Robert said, "but I told her that they were specifically for me to use as I see fit. She had no say in them whatsoever." "So, hence how you divided them," Sheila said. "Right, dear," Victoria said, "and I am sure you will all use the money wisely." Hours later, everyone was headed back to Harpers Falls. "So, what do we do with this windfall?" Sheila asked her family. "Well, Dad said this is good stock," Allen said, "and we're going to have plenty of money to work with in Smythewood. I say we let it mature a while, and if we need it, then we use it." It was agreed upon. At the Sentinel, Melanie Charleston was looking over a letter that SHE had received. One of the editors at the prestigious New York Times, had gotten a portfolio of her stories, and was impressed with her work. She was offered a sensational job as an international reporter. She would be based out of New York, but would be able to fly all over the world. This is an opportunity to not pass up, she thought, but what will I tell Mom about this? And Julie as well? Julie's worked as hard as me, and she's not even gotten a job offer yet. What do I do? Just then, Julie Wandsworth, her cousin, came in. "I got a job, Melanie," she bubbled, "In Chicago, at the Tribune. Working at the Business Desk. Top pay too. I've hopefully got time to pack. Have you been thinking?" Melanie nodded, "Yes, I have been thinking," she said. "And," Julie smiled, "what is your decision?" (Camera fades to black) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes